This project, through a collaborative effort of LAS with the Clinical Hematology and Pulmonary Branches of NHLBI, is directed toward a deeper understanding of the physiology and pathophysiology of oxygen transport to tissues through the use of computerized breath-by-breath analysis of gas exchange and computer-based models of ventilation and oxygen transport.